Fun in the tub
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: One-shot. AU Yamakeru, don't like, don't read. Yaoi, slash, smut! Enjoy!


Author's Note: This is a work that contains incest between Matt and TK. If you have any problems with this kind of thing, don't read it. Before you complain though, make sure you see all of the ItaSasu and KouKou fanfictions. Note that there are several incest-themed works of art on here, so don't complain when you see these other incest couples on FFN. Ye hath been warned, heathens!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I don't think I ever will but a girl can dream right? Oh right, before I forget I don't own Naruto either!

Me: And now without further ado...

All: On with the show!

TK's PoV

Looking into the bathroom mirror, Matt stood before me as he turned the water on for the bathtub. We were about to take a bath together and some of our friends from Tokyo were joining us. Neji Hyuuga stood alongside Gaara Subarusuna, and Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki and Hidan Akashimi and Shikamaru Nara. They were visiting from Shibuya district and we were having a sleepover. Neji blinked before speaking. Takuya Kanbara and Kouji Minamoto-Kimura stood side by side and looked at me and Matt like we were nuts.

"Wow, the fact that you two are brothers, ahem were, brothers and you're lovers... Just incredible. How on Earth did the relationship that you two had as brothers get destroyed?" Neji asked, looking at me quizzically.

"Well, long story short, our parents were killed by a mysterious virus, Code: 404. It's part disease, but also part computer virus. When our parents were killed by the disease half, the virus half destroyed the link we had as brothers as a result of infecting computer databases and government databases worldwide, eventually causing our relationship as brothers to dissipate. We were already in an incestual relationship before this but honestly our parents didn't even give a fuck because they were always working 24/7/365. They were okay with it as long as we were happy." Matt replied, looking at Neji.

"Ah, I see. So that's how the Code: 404 virus works and also explains why my brother and sister were killed, not to mention how they were killed." Gaara said, looking at Neji.

"Fucking hell, who would've cared about what the hell those heathens thought? Jashin knows why people would've shunned ya, but I can see that you two don't give a damn let alone a fuck about what they think. Hats off to you for not giving a damn what they think!" Hidan said, praising me and Matt.

"Ah, thanks guys!" I said, laughing as I blushed.

"No problem, we meant and mean every word we said. Whoa!" Sasuke said beginning to slip on the soap.

*Crash!* *Bonk!*

Suddenly, Sasuke fell onto the floor and bonked his head.

"Oof! Ow, that's gonna leave a mark. Dobe, can you help me up?" Sasuke said, rubbing his head as he tried to get up. Albeit, it was all to no avail as the floor was much too slippery.

"Sure, thing, teme! Just be more careful next time, dattebayo!" Naruto said, helping his boyfriend up. Sasuke wobbled as Naruto helped him up.

I sighed but I knew that the water in the tub was full enough. I tested the temperature and smiled.

"Alright guys! Bath time!" I called, signalling for everyone to get in the tub.

"TK, you wanna do _it_?" Matt asked referring to what we loved to do in the tub. The tub was huge so we could easy fit all of us in there while still having sex. We both knew what _it_ was and we had done _it_ many times before.

Carefully, Matt and I slipped into the big tub making sure to grab the shower lubricant before we got into the tub.

"Oh damn, Matt, I've got an itchy spot. A little more to the left, no, no, other left. A little more to the right now, no, no, no, not _that_ right, your other right. A little bit more towards the centre... Ah! Fuck, that's the spot! Right there!" I said as I kissed Matt as he scrubbed my back. I suddenly took his member in my mouth and started sucking on it like a lollipop. Matt moaned and started howling in pleasure, looking at me in ecstasy and we fell in love _all over again_. It was _that_ awesome. I was stoked to see Matt moaning as I sucked his cock like a lollipop and Neji and the others looked at us and began to mirror our actions with their respective partners.

"Mmnn... TK, I... love you so fucking much. What you're doing feels amazing uhnn... " Matt moaned as I slipped a finger inside his ass and started swirling it around and adding a second finger and beginning to scissor his entrance and I finally inserted the third finger after roughly 10 minutes of scissoring. I was pleased and Matt was moaning in ecstasy.

Soon though, it was time to exit the tub and I thrusted into Matt hard and fast on our bed while the others mirrored our actions on their futons. Shortly afterwards, it was bedtime and we bade each other goodnight and we said goodnight and went to bed. The rest is history, but that's our story of our day of fun in the tub.


End file.
